Juge une personne sur ses actions et non son apparence
by Malmerspatch
Summary: En racontant le conte du Petit Chaperon rouge, Kurt se rend à l'évidence que les histoires pour enfants sont absurdes, avec leurs méchants très méchants et leurs gentils irréprochable. Dans la vraie vie, tout n'est pas toujours juste.


_********Honte à moi, qui écrit au lieu de faire mes TPE, tss..._

_Un OS écrit sur un coup de tête aujourd'hui, enjoy !_

_**Rating M** !_

* * *

******ღღღ**

-Papa, je suis dans mon lit ! Hurla une jeune fille au teint pâle, ses boucles brunes en désordre descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Kurt entra dans la chambre rose de sa fille, et prit la chaise du bureau qu'il posa à côté du lit avant de s'y asseoir.

-C'est Rachel qui va venir te garder cette nuit mon cœur, je travaille toute la nuit.

-Tu vas encore faire des robes ?

-Oui, parce qu'on est vraiment en retard pour le défilé, et que je tiens à ce que chaque robe que j'ai imaginé soit réalisé de manière exacte à ce que je souhaite, jusqu'au dernier coup d'aiguille, ria Kurt.

-Je pourrais venir au défilé ?

-Il sera tard et tu as école.

-S'il te plaît !

Kurt regardait les yeux or de sa fille et sourit tendrement. Bien que Blaine avait toujours dit que le père biologique de leur fille était Kurt, car la fillette avait une peau extrêmement pâle et une adoration inexpliquée pour Lady Gaga et les habits à paillettes, Kurt maintenait le fait que personne dans son arbre généalogique jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses branches n'avait un jour eu des yeux couleur or.

-On verra si t'es sage.

Il caressait le visage de sa fille qui laissait paraître quelques signes de fatigue. Mais pas autant que le sien. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et malgré les touches de maquillage qu'il appliquait sous ses yeux, on devinait ses nuits blanches.

-Quand est-ce que papa Blaine va revenir à la maison ?

Kurt baissa les yeux, inspirant avant de prendre la parole :

-Il est encore fatigué.

-Ça fait deux semaines ! Dit la fille en se redressant indignée, il m'avait promis de venir me voir à mon cours de chant !

-Il viendra plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et face à cette mine boudeuse, il n'eut pas la force de continuer :

-Je te raconte une histoire ?

-Oui !

-Prend ma main. Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un fillette très belle que tout le monde aimait et jalousait.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire « jalousait » ?

-Ça veut dire que les gens voudraient être comme elle. Elle était si jolie que sa mère en était folle, et sa grand-mère bien plus encore, si bien qu'elle lui fabriqua un chaperon rouge sang, et ainsi tout le monde la nomma le Petit Chaperon rouge.

_-Blaine, qu'est-ce que c'est sur ton visage ?_

_-Oh, j'me suis cogné à la répétition tout à l'heure._

...sa mère lui dit un jour : « Ta grand-mère est malade, va donc lui porter cette galette et cette bouteille de vin, qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite ». Sa grand-mère habitait dans un village proche et pour s'y rendre, il fallait emprunter une forêt sombre, et sa mère lui interdit de parler aux inconnus.

_-Ça a l'air grave, il faut que tu arrêtes de te battre._

_-Ce n'est rien j'te dis ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui cherche._

...la jeune fille partit donc en chemin, son panier à la main. En cours de route, elle rencontra un grand et imposant loup qui passait par là : « Bonjour Petit chaperon rouge, que viens-tu donc faire par ce sentier ? », « Je m'en vais chez Mère-grand qui est malade, lui porter une galette et une bouteille de vin pour qu'elle se rétablisse. »

-Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux inconnus !

-Oui, mais elle n'a pas obéit à sa mère.

-Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

******ღღღ**

Blaine et Kurt s'étaient remis ensemble lorsque Blaine avait rejoint la NYADA. A vrai dire, ils avaient appelé ça une évidence, ils s'aimaient encore et ils étaient faits pour rester ensemble quoi qu'ils arrivent. Kurt avait été affreusement jaloux pendant les premiers mois, surtout lorsque Blaine envoyait des textos avec Sam, sachant qu'il avait eu une affection pour lui.

Finalement, les sentiments qu'ils se portaient réussirent à dépasser une fois de plus cette épreuve et durantdouze ans après la sortit du lycée, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Kurt était devenu styliste et avait -sur un coup de folie disait-il souvent- fondé une petite boîte avec Isabelle, son ancienne mentor de Vogue. Ses relations et ses propositions burlesques chic lui valurent une certaine renommée dans le milieu de la mode et assurant une stabilité financière.

Blaine s'investit totalement dans le domaine musical, se lançant dans une petit carrière, à la joie de Kurt et à la grande déception de ses parents dont il n'eut dès lors plus de nouvelles.

Blaine et Kurt s'étaient mariés pour les vingt-deux ans de Kurt, et un an plus tard naissait leur fille, à présent âgée de sept ans, passionnée de chant et sociable comme son papa Blaine.

Ils n'avaient plus trop connu de situations blessantes à propos de leur homosexualité, mais depuis quelques mois, le musicien était parfois insulté comme au temps du lycée, ou alors dérangé en plein concert, mais jamais il n'en avait dit mot à Kurt. Parfois il revenait et Kurt savait qu'il s'était battu. Il voulait le faire parler mais le peu qu'il arrivait à arracher des lèvres de Blaine était : « Il y a des cons partout ».

_Kurt savait qu'il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt._

******ღღღ**

-Alors Papa ?

-Ensuite, le loup proposa à la fille de faire un jeu : il y avait deux chemins pour aller chez la grand-mère, chacun devaient en prendre un et le premier arrivé à la maisonnette gagnerait. Le loup, qui connaissait bien la forêt, prit le chemin le plus court, pendant que le petit chaperon rouge empruntait le second.

_Blaine ajusta son manteau de cuir et le serra contre lui, il était tard et le temps dehors était froid. Il marcha dans la ville avec hâte pour rentrer chez lui, mais la fatigue le perdit dans les rues. Il emprunta une ruelle sombre et entendit des bruits de pas. « Hey ma chérie, c'est pas un endroit pour les gens comme toi ici. »_

...le loup couru, couru pour dépasser le petit chaperon rouge ! Lui qui connaissait si bien la forêt, ce fut facile pour lui.

_Blaine était essoufflé, mais continua à courir. Lorsqu'il se trouva coincé dans un cul-de-sac, son sang se glaça alors que quatre ombres vinrent se placer autour de lui._

...il arriva à la maison de la grand-mère : « Mère-grand ! Lui dit-il, c'est le petit Chaperon rouge, je viens te porter une galette et une bouteille de vin que mère a préparé, ouvre moi donc ! », mais la grand-mère, malade, ne pouvait sortir de son lit, et dit au loup d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, que le loup affamé la dévora.

_Il sentait le sang coller sur son visage. Les gouttes descendait abondement de son crâne à son front pour former une flaque brillante sur le sol de pierre. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute leur brillance, son cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien et il ne réussit pas à se relever._

…lorsque le petit chaperon rouge frappa à son tour à la porte, elle parla fort :« Mère-grand ! c'est le petit Chaperon rouge, je viens te porter une galette et une bouteille de vin que mère a préparé, ouvre moi donc ! »,le loup s'était installé dans le lit de la grand mère en mettant sa chemise et son bonnet, et pria la petite-fille d'entrer et de venir s'allonger dans le lit à ses côtés. La fillette fut étonnée de voir sa grand-mère qu'elle trouva drôlement changé. « Comme tu as de grandes oreilles, grand-mère ! - C'est pour mieux t'entendre. - Comme tu as de gros yeux, grand-mère ! - C'est pour mieux te voir, répondit-il. - Comme tu as de grands bras !- C'est pour mieux t'enlacer.- Oh ! grand-mère, quelle grande bouche et quelles terribles dents tu as !- C'est pour mieux te manger. » et le loup la dévora.

La fillette s'était endormie, la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Il lui baisa le front et se leva.

-Tu n'as pas raconté la fin. Il y a une morale à la fin des contes.

-Quelle serait la morale d'après toi ?

-Il faut faire attention aux loups, ils sont très méchants.

Kurt ria :

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont méchants quand ils ont faim. Dit-moi, est-ce que les requins sont méchants ?

-Oui

-Pourtant les noix de coco tuent quinze fois plus de gens que les requins par an. Et les cochons ?

-Non.

-Pourtant les cochons sont carnivores et dévorent parfois les humains, surtout les enfants. Alors, entre le requin et le cochon, qui est le plus gentil ?

-...le requin ?

-En fait, il n'y a ni de méchant, ni de gentil. Si le requin et le cochon attaquent, c'est parce qu'ils ont faim ou peur, mais cela reste abominable pour nous quand même. Dans les histoires qu'on te raconte, il y a les gentils et les méchants, mais dans la vrai vie c'est plus compliqué.

Il alla chercher deux photos et les montra à sa fille, sur la première, le visage d'un punk à la mâchoire carré, de nombreux piercing et une iroquoise, sur la seconde, un homme à lunette et en costume, bien coiffé.

-J'ai travaillé avec ses deux personnes, pour toi, qui a l'air d'être le méchant ?

La jeune fille pointa du doigt la photo du punk.

-Tu as pourtant tord. Cet homme a vingt-cinq ans, il vit dans un studio au centre ville et garde tous les mercredis sa nièce pour aider sa sœur qui l'élève seule. Il a deux chiens, le premier a été battu et il l'a recueilli, il a trouvé le second dans un fossé, il avait été brûlé par des humains et il l'a soigné. Une fois par mois, il va dans un bar où lui et son ami le barman ont créé une association de soupe populaire pour aider ceux qui n'ont pas à manger. Le second homme est très matérialiste, sa femme est une belle blonde et ils vivent dans un appartement chic et font tout pour paraître riches. Le soir, il boit et bat sa femme, qui a si peur de lui qu'elle n'ose pas partir. Tu as jugé ces deux hommes sur leur apparence alors que tu ne les connais pas. C'est normal, tu es encore une enfant, c'est naturel d'avoir peur des apparences et d'imaginer les méchants en noir et les gentils en blanc. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas une personne alors que tu n'as jamais eu de conversation avec elle.

_Sale PD !_

-Je comprend, donc ceux qui ont fait du mal à papa l'ont jugé sur les apparences ?

-En quelques sortes. Mais eux, ce n'est pas pardonnable, ils sont adultes, ils lui ont fait du mal pour s'amuser, parce qu'ils avaient des préjugés sur lui. Mais les adultes, comme les enfants, quand ils font des bêtises, ils sont punis.

Rachel frappa à la porte et entra en lançant et joyeux « bonjour ! ». Elle entra dans la chambre et embrassa Kurt et sa fille.

-Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes de venir garder Gabrielle ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est normal de rendre service ! Puis Finn est de sortit avec Puck, donc je préfère être ici avec ma filleule que toute seule devant ma télé !

-Vous ne vous couchez pas trop tard hein ?

-Y a pas école demain ! Dirent en chœur les filles, ce qui entraîna un fou-rire collectif.

-Allez, va bosser avant d'être en retard !

******ღღღ**

Kurt arrêta sa voiture devant l'hôpital. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel et Gabrielle s'amusaient à se chatouiller.

-Dit Rachel, Papa n'a pas fini mon histoire tout à l'heure, tu peux me raconter la fin ?

Kurt traversa l'hôpital et entra dans un chambre individuel où Blaine dormait. Son corps était recouvert de bandages, son visage était enflé, bleu et rouge, et paraissait faible. Des machines étaient reliées à lui, indiquant les battements de son cœur. Kurt s'assied sur une chaise à ses côtés et prit sa main entre les siennes, qu'il recouvra d'une multitude de baisers.

-Le loup, qui avait bien mangé, s'endormit dans le lit de la grand-mère. Un bûcheron passa près de la maison de la grand mère et fut alerter par les bruits de ronflements inhabituels qu'il entendit. Il entra et trouva le loup qui dormait puis devina qu'il avait mangé la grand-mère. Avec un couteau, il lui ouvrit le ventre et découvrit le petit chaperon rouge et la grand-mère qui commençaient à étouffer et les sortit de là.

Les yeux de Blaine papillonnèrent et il toussota. Kurt lui caressa le front en approchant son visage du sien.

-Kurt ?

-Oui, tu vas mieux?

Blaine fit une sorte de grimace et serra la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

-Je passe un examen demain pour voir si je peux sortir, et honnêtement, je pense que je ne survivrais pas une semaine de plus en mangeant de leur purée.

Un rire nerveux sortit de leurs gorges.

-Ils ont retrouvé ceux qui m'ont fait ça ?

-Oui, mais faute de preuves, ils les ont relâchés.

Blaine se mordit les lèvres.

-Hey bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, ils paieront tôt ou tard.

Blaine était si tendu, ses yeux mouillèrent et il hocha la tête en regardant son mari.

-T'as raison. Allez viens par là, tu m'as trop manqué.

Blaine ouvrit les bras et Kurt s'y blottit, caressant la nuque du bouclé.

_-Puck, j'aurais besoin d'un service._

Kurt posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Blaine, puis il baisa sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses sourcils, ses paupières, son front, aussi délicatement que possible, sentant les plaies cicatrisantes sous ses lèvres.

-Alors que le loup dormait encore, les trois personnages décidèrent de lui mettre des pierres dans l'estomac, alors ils remplirent le loup et le bûcheron referma habilement son ventre.

-Reste avec moi Kurt.

Leurs lèvres se fondèrent doucement mais profondément, alors que Kurt faisait attention à ses moindres gestes, cherchant à poser ses bras à un endroit où Blaine n'aurait pas mal.

_Puck et Finn n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole. Ils prirent des battes de base-ball et sortirent dans la nuit noire._

...lorsque le loup se réveilla, il se sentit si lourd et si mal, que dès l'instant où il se leva il mourut.

******ღღღ**

Kurt s'était endormi sur sa chaise, la tête dans le cou de Blaine. Ce dernier se réveilla sous les rayons de soleil du matin et une vive douleur au crâne lui fait comprendre que sa perfusion était terminée.

Après avoir appuyé de nombreuses fois sur la sonnette, et puisque la douleur s'intensifiait, il se leva difficilement et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Les quelques infirmières qu'il vit devaient être surchargées de boulot puisqu'elles courraient de chambre en chambre. Il tenta d'en interpeller une mais semblait invisible parmi la foule de malade. Baissant les yeux, il tomba sur le journal du jour. En première page, il distingua une photo dont la couleur dominante était le rouge.

Intrigué, il le saisit et lu : « Les suspects dans l'affaire de violence sur le mari du styliste Kurt Hummel retrouvés battus à mort avec des battes de base-ball ».

-Chéri ?

Blaine sursauta et se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez avec Kurt qui avait une mine endormie.

-Les infirmières t'ont dit que tu ne devais pas te lever pour rien.

-Hum, oui... Je voulais, je voulais juste...

Kurt aperçu le journal mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un infirmier arriva avec une poche de liquide transparent.

Blaine s'assied sur le lit et Kurt l'imita.

-Tu vas bientôt sortir, dit Kurt, et tout ira bien à partir de maintenant.

-Oui.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Blaine plongea son regard dans celui du châtain, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage, faisant remonter des larmes dans ses yeux causées par ses nerfs.

-Oui, dit-il, et je t'aime aussi, à l'infini.

Le bouclé embrassa Kurt tendrement, pendant que ce dernier repassait en boucle l'histoire du Petit Chaperon rouge dans sa tête.

« Il n'y a pas de moralité dans cette histoire, pensa-t-il alors que ses lèvres se battaient gentiment avec celles de son amant, nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. Ici, c'est le monde réel, le monde violent et injuste. Le monde où les journaux n'hésitent pas à mettre en première page une photo de quatre hommes morts et défigurés, le crâne enfoncé, la mâchoire pendante, les membres brisés devenus mous. »

* * *

Si à la suite de la lecture de cette fiction vous éprouvez une sensation de malaise tel une déprime ou une envie irrésistible de vous pendre, je vous suggère de taper "chaton mignon" sur google image, ou "klaine kiss" :3

Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
